Your Love
by ChocolateFrog17
Summary: PG13 just to be safe- -Starts about 6-8 months before Halloween of '81. Lily has to make the crucial decision in front of old Professors, friends and her son. Little does she know the outcome. Some chapters are a bit short, but it's fairly good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, or anything of the sort. If I did, you think I'd be here? :)

AN: I wrote most of this before I read OotP all together and haven't changed any of it after begging to not. This is my first posted fic on FF.net, and I'm a bit excited. If you want to email me, do so at: Ironbutterfly205@aol.com Any comments to improve (and constructive criticism) is welcome! 

Lily lay on her back of the living room. The ocean blue carpet accenting the dark blue clothes she was wearing, the feeling of being hungry came over the young mother again. The feeling came often this week. Quite often. No matter how much she tried to quench the hunger, it always returned later and somehow worse then before.

The days were long while the redhead waited for her husband to return from his work. She had something to occupy her, it always worked too. A little boy, about 13 months old now, who was happily sleeping beside his mother.

Lily sat up slowly as to not hurt herself. Today was one of those days one could wish to stay home, but not Lily Potter. A visit with the Hogwarts matron, dinner to be cooked and to wait for the love of her life to return home. Who knew if any of the boys would show up today, Harry was enough to care for.

The baby's breath was soft and somewhat ragged with the cold he kept. Being sick for the last two days had made the little boy somewhat miserable, but the fact he was his mother's son was great for times like this.

The baby was too much like his father, it wasn't a bad thing at all. He had her eyes. He was mischievous to no end, his sweet smile was the mirror of his father's, and even the laugh (although Harry's was higher) was almost the same. He also took after his godfather, Lily being scared sometimes of the things the family friend was teaching her boy. But no matter what, whenever Harry wasn't feeling good like now, mummy was always there.

Putting a hand softly in the brown locks of hair that was quickly darkening of her baby, Lily sighed as she watched him sleep. This one was a surprise, what of the next one too?

__

The door opened to the call of James Potter as he entered the house. The blue and white interior made him think of his wife. She had picked the colors, much to his distaste. They colors had grown on him, much like she had. She had grown on him to the point of necessity. 

"Lily," James called softly but enough to be heard. He knew Harry would be asleep and that possibly his mother with him. The sick child wore the mother out. "Lils, you awake?" 

"In here," a soft voice returned the call.

When the male stepped into the living room, he leaned against the door jam. Running fingers through his unmanageable black hair, James sighed. Blue eyes sweeping over his petite wife, her place beside his son then over his son, a smile crept to his face.

"You're home early," Lily commented, leaving a kiss on Harry's head. Lily stood gracefully and took only three steps to stand in front of her husband. "Why?"

"Slow day at the office," James explained. "How's he feeling?"

"Poppy gave some tonic, he'll be fine in no time at all."

"Traveling again Lil?"

"You shouldn't have all the fun."

No words were exchanged after this but rather a kiss. Lips planted soundly against the other, the feeling of the other felt wonderful to both. Hands found the other as their fingers intertwined. A masculine hand found it's way around Lily's slim waist and pulled her to him. A slow, dance sway movement was started as James hummed some nonchant tune to be heard.

__

"How's everyone at the office," Lily asked softly, head against her husband's chest as they moved.

"Remus was let go today," James answered in a whisper. "They had to, to some extent. He's a werewolf, but Moony couldn't hurt a fly, let alone anyone or turn on the light side either."

"What's he going to do?"

"I offered him our guest bedroom. It's not like Pads uses it when he comes over anyway." James paused. "They took his parents' house from him Lils. He doesn't deserve that."

"Have you told them this? Have you told them that Remus wouldn't turn on us?" She paused to look up at James. "It'd be a cold day in July before he did."

The soft doorbell interrupted the couple. Charmed to be much softer at certain times to not wake the baby, it was surprising that sometimes it was even heard at all. The Potters stopped moving, Lily getting a slightly worried look on her young face. James pulled away first, pulling his wand from his pocket as he moved down the hall. Stopping at the door, he looked through the peek hole, his uneasiness subsiding. Lowering his wand, James looked to Lily, opening the door to reveal a wet and tired looking Remus.

"'Lo," Remus greeted James before looking to Lily just a bit farther down the hall. "Sorry for my mess Lils, I'll clean it up."

"No, don't worry about it Remus," Lily insisted, coming up to the door. Despite his wetness, Lily gathered the schoolboy friend in her arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry Remus hun," she whispered. "You don't deserve any of this at all. I'm so sorry."

Remus, and James, was a bit surprised by the woman's actions. Remus hugged Lily in return anyway, happy to have a friend like her.

"Friends like you two are running in short supply," he smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Come in mate, we'll get you all dried off and in a warm bed," James insisted, motioning for Remus to come in. He hadn't noticed that it'd started raining since he'd been home.

Remus didn't need telling twice. Lily had pulled him in, sending him upstairs to the bathroom to change. When he was done, Lily had led the family friend to the blue guest bedroom. Usually occupied by Sirius when he came, the room was scattered of pictures of the group, a short, stout man in nearly all of the pictures as well. All the pictures moved, all waving, whispering or laughing. Lily pulled back the covers on the bed, letting Remus pull him in.

Anyone could argue that Remus was much older then Lily or James, but it wasn't true. The same age, even only a week older then Lily, Remus was prematurely graying in his brown hair. Still long as it was before when he graduated not only three years ago, Lily pulled out a brush from the cedar chest in the room. Sitting behind Remus, Lily insisted on brushing out the knots in the brown and silver locks before letting Remus fall asleep.

"Longer time for us to talk," Lily explained as Remus chuckled.

The two friends talked and talked for nearly an hour after Lily had finished with Remus' hair. James had been watching the whole thing, leaning against the door jam, hands deep in his robe pockets. Where would he or any of the Marauders be without Lily Evens?

_'Potter, James. She's yours for eternity.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Remus tucked in his bed, much like the way Lily tucked in her son, James left the room. Lily turned at the door, turning out the light.

"Nox," she whispered. "Goodnight my friend, pleasant dreams."

Walking down the stairs, Lily was greeted by a silent house. The hair on the back of her neck prickled slightly as she stood at the base of the stairs. The silence scared Lily. She knew Harry was asleep on the floor, but where was James?

"James," Lily called softly, moving to the living room. "James are you in here?" It was then that she heard two voices. One was most definitely James', the other was familiar, but no names was coming to mind.

"Sir, but why now? We've gone so long without the charm, we can wait a bit more, couldn't we?" James' voice held some sort of question Lily had never heard before. It made him sound almost scared for his life. He'd been saying 'we' though, what was going on?

"You love Miss Evens, don't you?" 

"We are married Professor," James sighed. "Her name is Mrs. Lily Amanda Potter, please call her so."

"You and your father - " the second voice hissed, only to be cut off by James.

"Is there a real reason you contacted us tonight Professor Rookwood," James asked coolly. "Rather then to just disturb us and our sleeping company?"

"I don't like your attitude Potter."

"Too bad you can't do anything about it now, isn't it?"

Silence followed, Lily chuckling softly to herself in the hall.

"Dumbledore wanted to see you and Miss Potter tomorrow, about dinnertime."

"Did he say about what?"

"It's your place to be nosy Potter, not mine."

Lily stepped into the living room at this time, and possibly for the best as well. James looked ready to kill the aging Professor while Professor Rookwood was safe from James' attempts if any were made. Fire communication, a good and bad thing all in one.

"Ahh, Miss Potter, we were just speaking of you," Rookwood feigned a smile . 

"I'm sure you were," Lily replied with a smirk. Coming to James' right side, she smiled up to him, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you for passing on the information Professor, we'll be there."

Not another word was exchanged between the Professor and his former students before the connections were broken.

"What's going on," Lily asked James with a child-like look on her face. Both adults erupted into chuckles and laughs.

"I love you," James whispered, gathering Lily in his arms.

"I love you too, but I don't know what's going on still," Lily chuckled. 

"All you need to know is that Dumbledore wants to see us."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright and early in Godric's Hollow. The hill where the Potter's house sat faced east, giving it the morning sun. James thought this good, and bad. Great for Lily, but horrible for Harry.

"Wake up boys," Lily's voice rang, not giving James a moment to try waking up on his own. "Harry might eat all the food if you don't!"

James turned over to face an empty bed. Lily was always the early riser. Always. They didn't find a need for an alarm clock in the room, well, unless you counted Lily for that job. James swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood only to be greeted by the full length mirror.

"Your hair," the young voice moaned. "It's a mess."

"It always is," James replied shortly, stifling a yawn.

Getting dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of black slacks and a tight black tee-shirt, James made his way downstairs. Hair still in mad disarray, not even fully awake, James didn't notice the visitors to his table.

"I could have kissed you and he not notice," a voice was saying to Lily as James passed.

"Better not try it though," Lily smiled. "I slap harder then he does."

"I know you do," the boy moaned, rubbing his cheek.

Laughter erupted from Lily and Remus, who was looking much better after a good night's rest. It was like those lazy summers only a few years ago, Lily reflected as she looked at the faces around the table. Lily missed those summers terribly but wouldn't give up the life she had now for them. She was happily married with a wonderful little boy, she couldn't ask for more.

"James, are we awake yet," Lily asked, coming around to him. 

"Awake as I'll ever be," was the reply with a yawn.

"Why do I doubt that?"

Lily didn't waste time with speaking anymore. Her lips found those of her husband's in a sweet good morning kiss. She was about to pull away until James did fully wake up. James pulled Lily onto his lap, only breaking the kiss momentarily while she laughed. Not long later, their lips met again, this kiss turning over and over as they sat there.

"You'd think they haven't seen each other in months," one chuckled.

"It's only been an hour," Remus replied softly.

"Even worse."

"I heard that."

Both boys looked up to see the blue eyes of James Potter glaring at both Remus and Sirius. The stern look couldn't be held long before James cracked a smile.

"You're up early Pads," James smiled.

"You and Lils have made me sick already too," Sirius winked.

"You know better then to come to breakfast," Lily smiled, pulling herself out of James' lap. "You say that every time you come over." 

"It's because you do make me sick every time I come over," Sirius pouted.

"That's your own fault Pa-" James was cut off from the sounds in the living room.

"James, James Potter, are you home?!"

Looks exchanged between the four at the table before James' eyes matched Lily's. A look of small discomfort came over her, but otherwise, her green eyes showed their approval.

"Go," she whispered. "I'll save you some. Promise."

James nodded and stood. Leaning over the chair, he kissed Lily again, in front of his friends, before leaving her in the boy's company. Lily sank into James' seat slowly before looking at Remus and Sirius, each holding their own looks of question. Lily just shrugged. She didn't know what it was about.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sirius spoke first, taking one of Lily's hands in his.

"Positive," Remus chimed in, taking Lily's other hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

The moving staircase carried the couple and their son up the way to the Headmaster's office. The Phoenix made Lily smile before she looked at James again. The smile fell from her young face at the sight of her husband's face. The sternness about it, the determined look there, he knew what this meeting was about. Why wouldn't he tell her?

"James, Lily," Albus Dumbledore greeted them. "Come in, both of you. Terrible weather outside, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful in the Hollow," Lily commented, stooping to take Harry's jacket off him. "There's still some good around us Albus, not all has gone bad."

"And the lady speaks the truth again," Albus smiled, watching Lily with her son. "And how has young Mr. Potter faired?"

"He's had an ear infection these last few days, but fine other then that." Lily sighed, taking a seat. "Now that he can walk, he's gotten into everything. From James' wand to the sink, he's gotten into everything."

"How old is he now, James?"

"Thirteen months, and still growing."

"And how along are you Lily?"

Silence followed. Lily had just found out about the next child the other day when she took Harry to see Poppy Pomfrey. She'd been worried of Lily's eating habits for the last month, and since the young mother had skipped again, the matron was positive. Lily had yet to still tell James.

"Thirteen weeks," Lily replied softly. "Just over three months now." 

Silence ensued the trio again. James' mind was in a whirl wind. Lily was pregnant again? Another baby? The father of two?

"Is it a boy or a girl," James found the voice to ask.

"Poppy speculates a girl," Lily replied. She couldn't hide the smile from her face and eyes as she told of the new family member. 

"Congratulations to you both, but there's something else we need to address here. What of you're fight against Voldemort? I think it's about time we cast the charm." Albus's voice was soft, much like the voice Lily knew and admired, but the worry in it scared her a bit.

"What charm," Lily asked, pulling Harry onto her lap.

"It's quite difficult-"

"Which spell, Professor?"

"Arabella informed me that Voldemort's ranks have grown immensely over the last small space of time. We all know he'll do anything to get to you and your friends for your work in the Order." The aging man's voice dropped to a whisper. He held the gift of holding attention without effort. "It's time you went into hiding, children."

"Which spell Professor?" Lily was being persistent. She knew most, almost all charms well from her study in school. There was something Albus wasn't telling her, James obviously knew, hence his silence.

"Professor Flitwick suggested the Fidelius Charm as our best chance."

"Fidelius, Professor? I don't think I'm aware of that one."

"It'd put us in hiding," James finally found his voice to speak. "It's somewhat complicated, using a Secret-Keeper to keep our where-abouts. No one would know us as the Potters but this Secret-Keeper."

"Voldemort could sit in your front room and never know, Lily." Dumbledore was speaking earnestly. "It's safe, as long as the Secret-Keeper you choose you know would never tell."

"If we do this, Sirius could do it. He would never tell a soul."

Lily nodded to agree. 

"He's been thinking of going into hiding anyway, for some time now."

Albus looked at the young family with worry in his blue eyes. Pulling his half-moon glasses from his face, he looked on the two determined faces before him. The Potters had been loyal for years, and quite accepting of James marrying Lily, despite the bloodline disputes. Why now, when he needed the two young Potters to listen to reason, they wouldn't?

"I've been worried about Mr. Black for a while now," he started slowly, knowing he was treading on emotions considering friends. 

"Sirius would never betray us, Albus." 

"I know you think that James-"

"I know it sir."

"What about Remus?"

Silence took the men after Lily's question. 

"I think we all know the answer to that. Werewolves are not held in very high esteem these days, Lily. What if Remus turns?"

"He wouldn't!"

"Maybe we should go, Lily," James said, standing. "We can come back and discuss this later, possibly tomorrow night?"

Albus stood as well, leaning over the desk on his knuckles. He watched as Lily put the jacket on her young son again and handed him to his father. Lily stood herself, fixing her cloak about her shoulders. Harry was then placed on the ground, hand held by his mother while James moved to the door.

"I'll do it," Albus finally spoke. "I'll be your Secret-Keeper, but please. James, for the safety of your family, reconsider using Mr. Black."

Lily looked at the Professor and then James who was still facing the door. She had never seen Albus look so upset over a decision made. James was looking ready to just leave without replying until he turned.

"All I ever think about is the safety of my family Professor Dumbledore," James said softly in a deadly voice. "We'll discuss more of this tomorrow night sir."

James opened the door and looked at Lily. Not saying a word, Lily moved, guiding Harry out of the open door. James only stayed a moment longer, looking to Albus with a small apologetic look. It wasn't held long before he also left, closing the door behind him.

Albus had sank into his chair, massaging his temples. Glasses laying on the desk, the elderly man looked at the door, wishing he had come across to the young couple better. 


	5. Chapter 5

"James, tell me why you got hostile with Albus," Lily insisted when entering the house. Harry sat on her hip, leaning against his mother, asleep.

"He doesn't trust Sirius, Lily. He's trusted him before, why not now?"

"James, Albus has said he's been worried that someone has been giving information to Voldemort." Lily sighed. "What if it is one of the boys?"

"It's not Sirius!"

"What did I do now?"

James turned at his friends' voice, looking up the stairs to where the man stood. Lily stepped back slightly, putting her head on Harry's as he slept.

"You've gone and tired him out and start fighting with Harry asleep? Give him here Lils, I'll put him to bed for you." Sirius had descended the stairs in seconds and stood in front of Lily to take Harry from her. "Come here Lily's little man, we'll get you in your bed." Lily was lifted of Harry's weight by his godfather and watched Sirius carry her son upstairs.

"Ask Sirius what he thinks," Lily hissed at her husband once Sirius was out of earshot.

"He'd never Lily. You know he wouldn't."

"Just do it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Not a hug, or a kiss goodnight, Lily Potter marched up the stairs and turned right at the top, not daring a look back. James could do nothing but stand and watch her leave. For the first time in the two years while married to Lily, James wasn't sure of how to speak to her.

"Lily already in bed," Sirius asked, coming back down the stairs. The look greeting him at the bottom of the stairs made Sirius stop. "Something wrong Prongs?"

"Dumbledore thinks the only thing left for us is to cast the Fidelius Charm," James started to explain slowly, leading his friend to the sitting room. "Choosing a Secret-Keeper brought up some heated comments tonight."

"Why would it make Lily upset?"

"Dumbledore offered to do it for us, but I want you to be my Secret-Keeper. Dumbledore has other plans, and his loyalty is wavering I think."

Sirius smiled slightly when James said he wanted him to be his secret-Keeper, but such a huge responsibility? 

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said something to the effect that he felt worried about placing you with our secret, never really asked why. I mean, you're already planning on going into hiding, why not you?" James had lowered himself into a Gryffindor red chair with a sigh, watching his friend.

"No, Albus has a small right to be worried," Sirius insisted. "There's been some amount of information leaking. Voldemort is getting too close for my liking." Sirius paused. "Did Albus recommend anyone to be a Secret-Keeper?"

"He offered to keep the information, but Sirius-"

"No, listen to him James, but, I actually had an idea."

"Is it as good as the one to lock Lily and I in the closet together?"

"I- HEY!"

Chuckles and laughter erupted between the two long-term friends as they sat in the blue sitting room. It took some time before anything was said but once the two had calmed down enough to talk, faces red with exertion, James motioned for Sirius to continue with his 'plan'.

"Use Petie, James. Think about it. Voldemort is looking for me, we both know that. To the public, I'm the one that holds the information on you, Harry and Lily, but I won't be. Voldemort will come after me, especially after word gets out that I've gone into hiding." Sirius paused, letting this sink in James' mind.

"Sirius-"

"It's the perfect bluff James! It's near fool-proof. It's-"

"Don't say perfect." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Lily, Sirius has a point-"

"And last night, you were so bent on using Sirius you yelled at the headmaster!"

Times like these, James wished Lily wasn't a redhead. She had a temper to match the color of her hair. Vibrant, just as red and just like the fire in her green eyes this morning.

"Lils, just listen to me, please?"

"James Madison Potter, make up your damn mind before I make it up for you." Lily hated fighting with James, but the decision needed to be made. "I'll agree to who you decide, but you need to decide. I'm tired of dinner being interrupted because they think Voldemort is getting closer. I'm tired of it James, I want to be able to sit down to dinner and have my husband to be able to actually enjoy his dinner!"

"Lily-"

"I wanted only for our son to grow up normally, James. There's no way with Voldemort tailing us like this." Lily paused, deep breaths coming in and out to calm her frayed nerves. "I don't care who, but we need to choose someone. Be it Peter, Sirius or Remus, I don't care who. How about Lucius for all I care? Please, just do this for me, and quickly?"

Silence followed after the mention of Lucius Malfoy. Lily knew she touched a nerve in James, but it illustrated the urgency for him to take charge of the small family and to make the decision. Lily had touched a tender nerve she realized when James turned and started walking from her.

"Where are you going," Lily called to James, not wanting him to leave. Not again like times before.

James stopped at the parlor door, his hand ready to push it open to give him entrance to the sitting room. James turned slowly to face Lily, seeing how much her disposition had changed in those few seconds.

"You're thirteen weeks pregnant? Lily, today is August 15th?"

"Yes."

"I was gone the whole month of May. I was gone, in the field with Sirius and Remus all that month in the States. Remember? May 1 through June 14. You would have conceived around May 20, or so. It's not mine."

"Are you-?!"

"Just tell me what happened Lily!"

Lily looked up into James' blue eyes until hers tiered over. She was hoping it never came to this, and she had said no, tried calling for help, but no one heard, or if they did, no one came. Then she wasn't responsible, was she?

Lily opened her mouth to speak when a sharp pain started in her abdomen. Leaning on the table for support, one hand secure on her stomach, Lily's eyes clamped shut in the pain. James had to hurry to catch Lily before she fell, setting her on the chair.

"Lily?"

"I need to see Poppy," Lily breathed. "Now."


	7. Chapter 7

James paced the outside of the double steel doors leading to the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Madam Poppy Pomfrey, school matron, had basically locked James out, leaving him in the lone corridor to himself. Not a soul moved in the area until James thought he heard the sound of a cane thudding softly on the cobblestone floor, coming from the direction of the dormitories. Only two men James knew used canes, without actually really needing them at all. Angelus and Lucius Malfoy. Father and son duo, of the worst kind.

"Well, well," a silky voice made James turn. "If it isn't the famous Mr. Potter. Pity you turned down the Applebury Arrows to marry a Mudblood." A sneer crept on Lucius Malfoy's face. "And as I said years ago, a plain one at that."

James kept his tongue, thinking of Lily. He was already in hot enough water with her from the previous night's meeting and the argument earlier in the day, if she caught wind of him giving Lucius Malfoy a black eye, she'd throw a fit. After congratulating him first, though.

"Could have turned pro, not needing to rely on the Ministry and its awful pay. Still have money to feed the mouth of that Mudblood's son, Potter?"

"Malfoy, keep your tongue to-"

"Mr. Potter?"

Madam Pomfrey had interrupted James before he could finish, thankfully. Another moment and who knew if James could keep his hands from around the pale man's throat in attempts to end him. Again.

"We're done," Poppy continued, eyeing both men and the situation. "You can see Lily now."

James didn't say a word to Lucius but turned on his heel and entered the now open door to the infirmary.

Lily looked a small mess on the first bed, but slightly better. Sweaty, red hair knotted on her pillow, Lily smiled up at James, despite the small pain and the feeling of being empty.

"You okay," James asked softly, taking Lily's left hand in his right with a small squeeze.

"Yeah," Lily whispered. 

"What happened," James asked, looking up to Poppy.

"Well, how do I say this easily? She lost the baby. She was underdeveloped and struggling, it was for the best. She wouldn't have made it much longer anyway." She paused. "I'm sorry, James."

"James," Lily called softly, squeezing his hand, "it was-"

"No, don't tell me, let's just figure out a name."

"A name?"

"She's still a Potter after all."

This was when Lily knew James didn't care of the true father, it was at this moment she knew why she loved him. It was then that Lily knew why she married James Madison Potter, despite all the turmoil from his family, she knew why now. 

"We need to rescue Harry from Sirius too. Who knows how much ice cream he's given the kid already," James smiled, earning a small chuckle from the women. "Feeling all right?"

"I have to be, to keep up with you. Don't I?"


	8. Chapter 8

The next two months also went by slowly and without any major event. The Daily Prophet had been full of stories of the Dark Mark being sighted, of Muggle killings and mostly of the Death Eater activity. 

_'Our world, as we know it is ruined. There's no hope.' _

One reporter obviously had no hope left, Lily noticed while reading the articles. It was true, nearly 20 or so dead, and not just Muggles either. Witches and wizards alike were murdered in cold blood for not following Voldemort. Some tortured, like the late Adamson family, other good friends of Lily and James. There was nothing Lily could do to help them, not with her training, not now. Not anymore.

Lily sighed from her place at the table. James was gone again this morning into London at the office, Remus was fixing breakfast this morning, after much protesting from Lily. Lily found cooking to relieve her stress, but Remus had insisted. God knew Lily wouldn't be able to stand another breakfast of only tea.

"Here you go Lils," Remus smiled, coming from the kitchen. He was bearing a plate, just loaded to its capacity. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, even two pancakes teased Lily's senses as she gazed at the plate before her. "I made it so you could eat it," Remus chuckled, watching Lily sit there.

"Thank you," Lily finally managed the words to say. "Thank you very much."

The morning went by fine, Lily hording herself up in the living room, curled up on James' red chair. Another long day waiting, Lily swore she would have gone mad if not for Remus and Harry. 

Remus, Harry's 'uncle', was keeping the young boy occupied. Playing with him, reading to him, telling the young boy stories from school (ones Lily was going to make sure Harry never repeated), just everything possible.

Lily, while waiting for James, had become quiet. Curled up in his chair, Lily had pulled out their wedding album and was flipping the pages as she looked at the pictures. All the pictures moved, all but a few still ones Lily had begged James to keep. All laughing, Lily blushing even evident in the black and white sets.

Lily had turned the page to one that Lily remembered being taken over and over because her and James were always laughing. The couple had resolved for at least one serious looking picture in the sets, and their attempts seemed futile each time.

Lily, all dolled up, looking as happy as could be was sitting on the steps of Hogwarts. Her white gown spread out around her from where she sat. The wind was blowing that day, or so Lily remembered. Lily's hair in the picture confirmed it. Blowing slightly over her shoulder, the ringlets Lily had charmed in her hair were littering her shoulder in fire red. The smile on the young girl's face was only one of happiness. They had just finished with the ceremony and this would be her first picture as Mrs. James Madison Potter, who couldn't be so happy? 

James was also quite the sight to see. In his black robes, the silver lining around the hem could be seen sparkling in the sunlight of the picture. His hair, try as hard as Lily could, just did not lie flat. Her was standing slightly off to Lily's right, a bit behind her and all smiles. Lily was turning to look at James during the duration of the small actions in the picture. Try as she might, the young 18 year old girl could not hold her laughter. Lily laughing only made James laugh. 

Lily smiled and turned the page. Pictures past her of the day, bringing up the memories. It was a simple ceremony, only James' family could be there, because of Lily's heritage. Sadly, Lily's parents wouldn't be able to be there anyway. Lily turned the page again.

_'Two Muggles found dead after much torture. Our regrets Mrs. Potter.' _Dated September 19, 1978.

__

The article had killed Lily when she saw it the next day. At least this time, she wasn't alone in mourning.

The sound of the door opening cause Lily to look up from the album. The footsteps sounded slightly heavy under their owner. Long, drawn out steps told of some type of sadness or sad news. Lily jumped up from her seat, the album now being forgotten.

The person entering the house was indeed James, but more then a few hours early. Why he was so early amazed Lily but she didn't let it show. Instead, Lily approached her husband and was surprised to be gathered in his arms so quickly.

"Something wrong," Lily found the voice to ask as she stood in the entryway with James.

"Just glad to see you," James murmured softly, chin resting on her shoulder.

"What is it? I've yet to see you come home so melancholy." Something was very wrong, it would only be time before Lily knew what.

"I'm melancholy, am I," James pulled back with a faint smile.

"Not as happy as you usually are," Lily corrected herself.

"I'm fine really," James insisted. "Now, where's Harry?"

"With Remus. James, what is it?"

"He was no trouble then?"

"None. James -"

"Where are they?"

"JAMES!"

Silence followed as one stared at the other. James knew Lily had the right to know, but how could he tell her? How? The look in Lily's green eyes was one enough for making James guilty for not telling her since the beginning.

"They got into Hogsmeade," James finally spoke softly.

"And," Lily urged him to continue.

"And - " Here, James snapped. "Lil, the students were there. There's over 50 missing, nearly 100 confirmed dead."

Lily gasped, pulling out of James' hold. 

"Then why are we just standing here? Let's go!"

"We can't," James said quickly, reaching for Lily's arm as she grabbed her wand.

"And why not?! They need help James! Poppy can't care for all them herself!"

"Just trust me please? They're fine, I promise."

"TRUST YOU?!"

James flinched when Lily yelled. He hated to see her so upset, but Dumbledore and McGonagall knew what they were doing. They had things under control. 

"Yes, but not just me, but trust Albus and Minerva as well." James paused. "They don't want us there."

"But they - "

"No, don't Lily. We need to go back tomorrow, you'll see. Everything will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Fine was somewhat an understatement. Everything seemed perfect. Despite the obvious loss of students, the remaining students seemed to be happy, or somewhat happy. There was one that stopped Lily and James, who was carrying Harry on their way, a seventh year that Lily barely recognized.

"Lily? James," the soft voice called, causing both Potters to turn to see who spoke to them. "Is it really you?"

The face was very familiar to Lily, one she saw often enough. The voice was one Lily recognized as one that had soothed her in times before while in school. It wasn't until the eye color had shocked Lily that she knew who it was. In complete disarray, Tianna Coldheart stood before her.

"Oh Ti," Lily smiled, gathering the girl in her arms. "Are you all right?"

"As fine as I'll ever be," Tianna replied. "Where were you two yesterday?"

Lily and James exchanged glances between them. How could Lily tell Tianna she wasn't allowed to come to her. That Lily couldn't help at all?

"We had other things to care for," Lily sighed softly. "But everything seems to be fine."

"Fine yes, but chaos has taken over now."

Lily couldn't leave Tianna there. So, as best as she could, with a small smile on her face, Lily put an arm around Tianna's shoulders and the group now started their way to Dumbledore's office again. The whole way, Tianna told of the massacre. The faces of any of the men, if she remembered any, the screams she remembered.

"But then," Lily started softly, "why does everyone seem so fine and smiling?"

"Cheering charms," was Tianna's simple response.

Lily had to leave Tianna at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Another hug exchanged between the two, a one armed hug shared with James and Tianna left the small family to silence.

"Cheering charms," Lily asked, turning to James. "But why?"

James could only shrug.

The couple and son took the familiar ride again on the moving stairwell up to Dumbledore's office. This time, approaching the door, voices were heard. Lily exchanged glances with James only momentarily before knocking.

"That'll be them now," she heard Albus say and then the door opened.

The circular office held many people, all people James and Lily knew quite well. Minerva McGonagall, their old Professor, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, both very good friends of the couple's, even a tired looking Arabella Figg. Arabella squealed slightly at the sight of Lily, gathering the girl in a tight hug.

"Oh Lils, how long it's been," Arabella said softly.

"You need to write more Bella," Lily insisted.

Bella chuckled, turning to James. She gave him a small dirty look before she winked and accepted the one armed hug from him. Bella couldn't resist the oppritunity to coo at Harry either in the process.

"He's gotten so - "

Dumbledore had cut her off.

"We have important business to attend to tonight, and the night wanes quickly. We must move on, Miss Figg."

"Right," Bella nodded. "Give me a call, you two." Not saying another word, Arabella picked up her satchel and cloak and was gone out the door.

Silence engrossed the group, even little Harry, still in shock from Arabella, was silent. Looks were exchanged, although very forlorn the looks had been.

"What's going on," Lily was the first to speak.

"Mr. black and Pettigrew have been to see me about your Secret-Keeper. I have agreed with Mr. Black that Mr. Pettigrew would be your best choice, but still consider that I did offer to do this for you." Albus's voice was one of record still as soft as ever but you could hear the urgency behind it. The twinkle in his blue eyes were gone, a long time ago and no light ensued there. He still seemed apprehensive to use Peter, but less then he was of suggesting Sirius.

James looked to Lily who was already looking at him. Their eyes met, both asking the same question. What are we going to do? It was times like this that James could have sworn Lily could read his mind and that she knew him that well. The look on her face was enough to tell James she was scared but willing to pay the price. Whatever it may be at the time. James nodded, letting Lily make the decision. He was doing this for her ultimately. 

Lily looked back at the group and her two friends. How could she choose? She loved both dearly and trusted them both with her life. How could she really choose. She looked back at James, her green eyes tearing over, begging him not to make her make this decision.

"James, Lily," Minerva asked softly, stepping towards Lily only to be stopped by Albus.

James took the initiative and set Harry on his feet on the floor. James hugged Lily tightly and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'll do what you want me to do," he whispered in her ear. "I trust you Lily. I trust you with everything."

"We'll use Sirius," Lily finally spoke. "I want Sirius."

A hush went over the already deadly silent room. Minerva nodded slightly while Albus looked a bit surprised by Lily's decision. Sirius looked slightly confused, mouthing to James while Peter looked troubled Lily hadn't pointed him out. Looks exchanged around the room, Harry happily at his parent's feet, unaware of the fate coming to him from this decision. 

"Are you sure Lils," Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"But dear - " Albus started.

"NO! I want Sirius as my Secret-Keeper. I trust him nearly as much as I trust James with my life."

Peter sputtered at the comment.

"Then what am I? Nothing?!" He stood to leave. "Thanks again Evens."

"Potter," James corrected him.

"Whatever. Just get the hell out of my way."

James and Lily did just that, stepping to the right. Peter stormed from the office, slamming the door behind him in a huff of breath. Lily looked around the room with sullen eyes.

"I thought he would have taken that better," she apologized.

"No, he's right," Sirius spoke softly. "I'm so well known, it'd be better to use Peter." The look on his face was not one of a joking measure, rather of seriousness, rarely seen in Sirius' black eyes. "Bring him back in. Go find him."

"But,-"

"No James, just do it. Trust me this once Prongs."


End file.
